


Train Love

by thewalkingonion



Series: Love Is You And Me [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingonion/pseuds/thewalkingonion
Summary: Abe sat with his legs crossed on the train seat staring at his planner for the things he needed to accomplish when he and Hanai got home. The latter was deep in sleep, resting his head on Abe's shoulder. Prequel to Sun Love





	

Abe sat with his legs crossed on the train seat staring at his planner for the things he needed to accomplish when he and Hanai got home. The latter was deep in sleep, resting his head on Abe's shoulder.

They had just finished their long-awaited anniversary getaway in Kyoto, and although he would have rather stayed longer, basking in the presence of a person he never knew could be the most important being in his life, they had responsibilities waiting for them back home in Tokyo. He didn't notice he was unconsciously tapping the pen in his right hand until he heard the soft groan of his companion. A smile crept on his face, his eyes twinkling as he looked at his love.

He met Hanai in college through a friend, and although he didn't think too much of him at first, Abe slowly began to realize that the increased thumping of his heart became hard to ignore whenever the English major came to his games to support the team. It took multiple attempts and every ounce of courage Abe had in his being to ask him for coffee, always coming up with calculated scenarios and even getting to the point, only to end up refraining and clenching his fist in frustration. But when he finally asked and Hanai gave his affirmative, and surprisingly cute, flustered _yes_ , Abe knew in that moment he wanted to be with this person.

Three coffee dates and an end-of-the-semester party later, high off the adrenaline, Abe blurted out his confession. He fumbled his words, flailed his arms, and even shut his eyes. However, when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and saw the blush adorning the object of his affection's face, Abe could have sworn that _this is it. He’s the one_.

Abe lingered on Hanai's face a little longer, taking in his composed features that were a sight for his eyes only. An idea flashed and he scribbled a final entry into his planner:

_Order a ring for Asuza_

Filled with a sense of peace, Abe leaned his head on Hanai’s, a smile never leaving his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to post something, so sorry if this wasn't the best. Thank you for reading though!


End file.
